The present invention relates to an occupant leg protection apparatus for protecting leg portions of an occupant when a vehicle such as an automobile encounters a collision.
As an occupant leg protection apparatus for protecting leg portions of an occupant when a high-speed vehicle such as an automobile encounters a collision, there has been an apparatus mainly including a retainer disposed in front of a vehicle seat, an airbag accommodated in the retainer, a gas generator for inflating the airbag, and a lid for covering the retainer in a normal state (when the high-speed vehicle such as an automobile does not encounter a collision).
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 08-40177 has disclosed an occupant leg protection apparatus in which an airbag pushes a lid to move in parallel to a vehicle seat, so that the lid receives leg portions of an occupant.
In the occupant leg protection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 08-40177, the airbag is accommodated in a retainer in a folded state, and one end side thereof is connected to the retainer. The lid is arranged to be flush with an interior panel in front of the vehicle seat. The lid is attached to the retainer with a fastening member. When the airbag pushes the lid, the fastening member is released so that the lid moves toward the vehicle seat.
The airbag is fixed to a backside of the lid. To restrict a distance that the lid moves, the retainer is connected to the lid with a tether. The tether is disposed inside the airbag such that one end of the tether is connected to the retainer and the other end is connected to the lid. When the airbag is inflated, the airbag pushes the lid to move forward until the tether is fully extended. The lid receives the leg portions of the occupant, and the airbag supports the lid, thereby absorbing impact of the leg portions against the lid.
In the occupant leg protection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 08-40177, the leg portions of the occupant collide with the lid so that the airbag behind the lid absorbs the impact. However, since the lid has certain rigidity, stress is concentrated on a portion of the legs colliding with the lid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an occupant leg protection apparatus in which stress locally applied on leg portions of an occupant is significantly reduced.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.